Let's Not
by Hibari A. BeenBin
Summary: Just a Song Fic from Super Junior K.R.Y dengan judul Let's Not. Sebelum semua terlambat Renji telah siap merelakan tunangannya yang tidak pernah dia gapai hatinya untuk sahabatnya. RnR pleasee...


Minna-san!! I'm come back dengan song fic pertama saya yang pasti jelek, gaje dan abal. Song fic ini juga kebikin karena saran dari Rdb-senpai.. *senpai wajib repiu loh!!!* Tapii….. mohon RnR dehh!!!! (Disarankan baca sambil dengerin lagunya)

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo… Lagu Let's Not punya Super Junior K.R.Y (Kyuhyun, Ryewook, Yesung)**

* * *

**Let's Not**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Angst.**

* * *

_**Soongani majimagirago geutorok saranghan geudaegaeh**_

_**neon dolliryoe haedo woolmyeo maedallyodo**_

_**geunyang shirhdamyeo heyeojimeul marhan naya**_

_**saying that this moment is the last to you whom i loved so much**_

_**even if you try to turn it back, even if you hold onto me crying, i was the one who said no and bid our farewell**_

Renji membuka matanya. Ia merasakan nyeri di kepalanya menjalar hingga ubun-ubun. Merintih. Dia sedikit merintih merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Renji memandang ke sekeliling tempatnya terbaring. Ia menghela napas. Hidungnya menangkap bau obat-obatan. Lagi-lagi dia berada di Rumah Sakit.

Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat seorang perempuan yang sangat manis tertidur lelap di sisi ranjangnya. Seorang perempuan yang sangat dia cintai dan sekarang telah menjadi tunangannya. Tapi entah kenapa walaupun sudah bertunangan, Renji tetap saja merasa tidak pernah meraih cinta perempuan itu sepenuhnya.

Renji mengelus rambut hitam perempuan itu hingga membuat perempuan itu terbangun.

"Renji.. Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu.." ucap perempuan itu lalu menggenggam tangan Renji. Wajahnya tersenyum lemah namun tetap manis.

Renji bisa melihat kalau mata perempuan itu bengkak, mungkin dia habis menangis semalam. Tetapi Renji merasa bahwa dirinya tidak pantas untuk ditangisi. "Rukia, kau menungguiku semalaman?" tanya Renji pada perempuan bermata violet itu.

Rukia mengangguk. Ia memberikan senyuman manisnya pada tunangannya yang terbaring lemah itu. Sudah semalaman ia menunggu Renji di Rumah Sakit.

**FLASH BACK..**

Renji tiba-tiba pingsan setelah pesta pertunangan mereka membuat semua orang terdekatnya panik terlebih Rukia. Ia tidak hentinya menangis dipelukan Ichigo melihat keadaan Renji yang menyedihkan dengan wajah yang sangat pucat.

Ichigo berusaha menenangkan Rukia saat dokter Rumah Sakit, Unohana Retsu membertahukan kalau kanker otak yang di derita Renji semakin parah.

"Ichigo.. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Bahagiakan Renji semampumu." Ichigo memeluk Rukia dengan erat. Sebenarnya ia tidak rela Rukia bertunangan dengan orang lain, tetapi jika itu untuk kebahagiaan Renji…. Ia tidak akan menolak. Bahkan Ichigo lah yang meminta Rukia menerima lamaran pertunangan Renji.

**END OF FLASH BACK…**

Rukia bangkit merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan. Ia masih memakai gaun yang ia pakai saat pesta pertunangan kemarin karena dia tidak mau pulang, dia ingin menemani Renji.

"Rukia.. Sebaiknya kau pulang untuk berganti pakaian. Kau terlihat sangat lelah," kata Renji lemah.

"Ya, aku akan pulang sebentar. Tidak apa-apakan jika ku tinggal?" tanya Rukia sambil mengambil tasnya.

Renji mengangguk pelan. Ia hanya bisa menatap punggung kecil Rukia yang berjalan menuju ke pintu.

* * *

_**Nan hangsang kanghan cheokman hajiman**_

_**pyeosangsaeng neo hana jikil jashin eobseo**_

_**ddeonan bigeophan namjaya**_

_**I always act strong,**_

_**but i'm a cowardly man who didn't have the confidence to protect you forever and left**_

Renji menengok ke jendela di dekat ranjangnya. Ia melihat tubuh kecil Rukia menyebrang jalan dalam keramaian yang sangat padat.

Renji tersenyum kecut. "Aku memang tidak berguna, selalu saja menyusahkanmu dan semua orang. Mungkin lebih baik aku mati saja sekarang," gumam Renji pelan.

"Hei, mana semangat hidupmu? Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah lupa dengan semangatmu itu." Renji berpaling melihat siapa yang berbicara padanya walau dia tahu pasti siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Heh.. Tentu saja aku masih punya semangat Ichigo. Hanya saja… Aku tahu hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau pasti bisa bertahan," Ichigo menatap sahabatnya itu. Sahabatnya yang sudah tidak sesehat dulu lagi, saat mereka masih SMA.

Renji membalas tatapan Ichigo dengan senyum lemahnya. Ia merasa beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti Ichigo, sahabat yang rela melakukan apa saja untuk dirinya yang sebenarnya tidak berguna itu, rela melepaskan semuanya demi dirinya yang bahkan sama sekali sudah tidak ingin hidup ini.

**Renji POV**

Aku menglihkan pandanganku dari Ichigo. Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak enak jika melihatnya. Tentu saja, karena aku telah mengambil orang yang dia sukai untuk menjadi tunanganku. Walaupun mereka berdua berusaha menyembunyikannya tetap saja aku tahu kalau mereka saling mencintai. Tatapan mata mereka berdua tidak bisa membohongiku.

"Ichigo, kenapa kau tidak menemani Rukia?" aku bertanya.

"Eh.. Apa maksudmu?" aku melihat raut wajahnya sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaanku. Sudah ku duga, aku memang hanya menjadi benalu di kehidupan orang terdekatku dan juga dunia.

"Tidak apa-apa, lupakan saja…" kataku sambil menatap keluar jendela. Namun tiba-tiba ..Ukh.. Aku merasakan kepala ku mulai nyeri kembali. Pandangangku mulai kabur, akupun ambruk.

"RENJII!!!!!"

**End Of Renji POV**

* * *

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Renji?" tanya Rukia. Air matanya mengalir di sela perkataannya.

"Kondisinya semakin memburuk, hanya menunggu waktu dia akan…"

"Kau dokter kan!! Kenapa kau tidak bisa selamatkan temanku… Kumohon.." Ichigo tertunduk lesu. Tangannya mencengkram kuat kedua bahu dokter Unohana. Matanya memerah, tapi berusaha agar tidak menangis karena seharusnya pria memang tidak harus menangis.

Rukia memeluk Ichigo. Ia merasakan apa yang dirasakan Ichigo karena Renji juga adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Rukia mengusap-ngusap rambut orange Ichigo, airmatanya jatuh tak tertahankan. Hatinya ngilu melihat Renji dengan wajah pucat melawan penyakit kanker otaknya.

"R-rukia… Ichigo…" Rukia dan Ichigo berpaling. Mereka langsung menghampiri Renji yang memanggil mereka.

_**Dashin na gateun saram saranghaji malgo**_

_**dashin geuriweohal saram manduelji malgo**_

_**neoman barabogo neo anim an dwaeseo**_

_**harudo mot beotil mankeum. saranghaejooneun saram manna jebal**_

_**don't love someone like me again**_

_**don't make someone to miss again**_

_**one who looks at only you and needs only you**_

_**meet someone who loves you so much they can't go a day without you.. please**_

"Ru-rukia… Maafkan aku, seandainya aku tidak ada pasti kau tidak perlu seperti sekarang," Renji mengucapkan dengan susah payah. Energi kehidupannya seperti hanya tersisa sedikit untuk berbicara.

"Bodoh.. . Apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku tunanganmu kan, sudah sepantasnya aku begini.." bantah Rukia. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Renji. Airmatanya membasahi pipinya yang mulus tanpa cela sedikitpun.

_**neon apa nal jabeuryeo hajiman**_

_**pyeongsaeng nae gyeoten haengbokhaejil jashin oebneun **_

_**bigeophan yeojaya**_

_**hurting, you try to hold me back,**_

_**but i'm a cowardly man who doesn't have the confidence to give happiness to anyone beside me**_

"Kau lihat keadaanku sekarang, aku tidak mungkin pernah bisa membahagiakanmu. Bahkan mungkin beberapa menit lagi aku akan mati," kata Renji lemah.

"Tidaak.. Kau pasti bisa bertahan. Aku tidak mau kau pergi secepat ini!"

"Rukia.. Aku tahu.. Kau mencintai Ichigo kan, kau sama sekali tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun padaku." Renji tersenyum lemah, walau hatinya terasa sangat sakit melihat Rukia yang tak hentinya menangis.

"I-ichigo… Kau juga mencintainya kan.. Jika aku pergi, jaga Rukia baik-baik," katanya lagi.

Ichigo menggenggam tangan Renji yang lain. Matanya mulai basah dengan airmata. "Renji, seharusnya kau kan yang menjaganya. Kau tunangannya kan… Jangan bercanda, kau tidak boleh mati sekarang!!"

Renji menyatukan tangan Rukia dan Ichigo dengan sisa tenanganya. "Yang seharusnya bertunangan itu kalian, bukan aku. Selama ini aku hanya pengganggu kalian," Renji juga mulai menitikkan airmatanya.

_**Eonjenga woori heyeojimeul hoohwehandaedo**_

_**ibyeol bakkeneun nan haejoolge eobseo  
**_

_**Even if we are ever to regret our breakup**_

_**I can't do anything but give you our farewell**_

"Walaupun aku tidak pernah mencintaimu tapi kau tetap sahabatku, Renji. Aku sayang padamu…" kata Rukia.

"Kau perempuan yang sangat baik dan cantik Rukia, pria sepertiku tidak akan pernah pantas menerima kata sayang darimu."

"Tidak, kau pria yang sangat baik. Jika aku lebih dahulu bertemu denganmu pasti aku juga akan mencintaimu," ucap Rukia lirih.

Renji tersenyum. Ia mengelus lembut rambut hitam Rukia dengan tangannya yang mulai mendingin. Sekali lagi dia merasa sangat beruntung, persahabatan dengan Ichigo dan Rukia selama 10 tahun tidak akan pernah dia lupakan walau jiwanya telah pergi dari dunia ini.

"Maafkan aku.. Karena Rukia mencintaiku, perasaanmu jadi terluka. Akulah yang pantas mati sekarang," Ichigo bersujud di hadapan Renji. Mata musim gugurnya mengeluarkan airmata penyesalan yang amat dalam.

"Jeruk bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan. Kau sudah seperti bukan dirimu saja sampai bersujud di depan orang tidak berguna sepertiku."

_**Jinan shiganeul semyeo apa woolji malgo**_

_**jinan babo gateun sarang geuriweo malgo**_

_**neoman barabogo neo anim an dwaeseo**_

_**harudo mot beotil mankeum. saranghaejooneun saram manna **_

_**jebal haengbokhagireul**_

_**Don't cry in pain counting the time that's passed**_

_**don't miss a foolish love that's already passed**_

_**one who looks at only you and needs only you**_

_**meet someone who loves you so much they can't go a day without you..**_

"Hei, kalian berdua jangan menangis. Kalian terlihat jelek jika menangis. Ayo berikan senyum kalian padaku," kata Renji menghapus airmata Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Rukia.. Aku yakin, Ichigo adalah pria terbaik untukmu. Dia tidak akan menyiksa perasaanmu dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu sepertiku," sambung Renji lagi.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan yang kau berikan padaku, tapi kumohon jangan mati!" seru Rukia.

"Tidak bisa, aku ingin pergi sekarang. Terimakasih sudah menjadi tunanganku Rukia dan Ichigo, terimakasih karena kau selalu memberiku semangat hidup hingga aku bisa bertahan dari penyakitku sampai sekarang."

_**Doo beon dashineun majoochiji malja ..**_

_**Please, I hope that you'll be happy**_

_**let's never meet again..**_

"Kuharap kalian selalu bahagia.. Selamat tinggal."

Suara alat pendeteksi jantung mendengung panjang seiring dengan menutupnya kedua mata Renji. Rintik hujan turun membasahi bumi seakan turut berduka akan meninggalnya Renji.

Rukia dan Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan tubuh Renji yang telah pergi jiwanya. Tidak ada kata lagi yang bisa mereka ucapkan. Hanya airmata yang tersisa membasahi pipi mereka melambangkan kesedihan telah kehilangan sahabat sejak 10 tahun. Sahabat sejak mereka belum mengenal apa yang namanya cinta.

* * *

**5 Tahun kemudian..**

"Hei, Ichigo ayo cepat! Mau sampai kapan kau memarkirkan mobil hah!" seru Rukia pada suaminya yang sedari tadi berusaha memarkirkan mobil mereka. Memang sedikit susah karena hampir semua tempat penuh.

"Mama.. Papa memang payah ya.." kata seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang sangat mirip dengan Ichigo.

"Ichiru.. Tidak boleh begitu, walau payah kan dia tetap Papamu," kata Rukia sambil mengelus rambut orange anaknya yang bernama Ichiru.

"Umm.. Ya, Mama sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Ichiru. Mata violetnya membulat dengan lucu membuat Rukia selalu tersenyum ketika melihatnya.

"Kita mau ke kuburan paman Renji," jawab Ichigo tiba-tiba dari belakang.

Satu keluarga itu berjalan melewati makam demi makam yang tersusun rapi dengan berbagai macam bentuk ukiran sesuai dengan kemampuan keuangan mereka. Ichiru menggembongkan pipinya yang tembem membuat Ichigo gemas dan mencubitnya.

"Pwapwa swakwit, lepwaskwan!!" jerit Ichiru.

"Ichigo, berhentilah menyiksa anakmu sendiri," kata Rukia lalu mengusap pipi Ichiru yang memerah karena di cubit Ichigo.

"Paman Renji itu siapa?" tanya Ichiru ketika mereka sampai di depan makam Renji.

"Paman Renji itu sahabat Papa dan Mama. Dia orangnya sangat baik loh, dia pasti senang melihatmu mengunjunginya, ayo sapa dia," kata Ichigo.

Ichiru memandang nisan yang bertuliskan nama Abarai Renji dengan mata violetnya. Walau masih agak bingung tapi dia tersenyum di depan nisan Renji.

"Paman Renji, perkenalkan.. Aku Kurosaki Ichiru, anak Papa Ichigo yang payah dan Mama Rukia yang cantik," kata Ichiru di depan makam Renji.

"Eh? Kau bilang aku payah!! Sungguh anak tidak sopan!" Ichigo mencubit pipi Ichiru lagi.

Rukia tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua ayah-anak ribut itu. Ia mengambil beberapa bunga dari dalam kantung plastik lalu di letakkan di atas makam Renji. Ia melirik ke arah Ichigo dan Ichiru, menyuruh mereka untuk berdoa untuk Renji.

'Renji.. Kuharap juga kau bahagia di surga,' gumam Rukia dalam hati.

----**The End**----

* * *

BinBin : Ya ampunn.. Sumpah gue rasa nie song fic gaje banget!!

Mayen : Hahaha… Parah euy.. Si Renjong pake mati segala lagi.

Renji : Tapi setidaknya gue perannya keren gitu di sini..

Ichiru : Oh.. Jadi ini paman Renji? Mirip Baboon ya..

Renji : WHAT?! Anak kecil cari mati lo!!

BinBin : Imutnya.. Anak siapa nih? *ngelus Ichiru*

Mayen : Hmm.. Coba di liat.. Rambut orange mata violet. Wah ini mah anaknya Ichigo sama Rukia neh!!

Renji : Hah? Mereka punya anak?!! Ya tuhan kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi!!! *lebay*

Rukia : Ichiru.. Ichiru.. Eh ada yang liad anak gue ga?

BinBin : Tuh.. *nunjuk Ichiru yang lain main kuda-kudaan ma Renji*

Rukia : Syukur deh. Gue kira tu anak ngilang, bisa mampus gue kalo ilang.

Ichiru : Kakak-kakak yang cantik, ganteng dan baik hati. Tolong review fic ini ya… okee!!! Onegaiii!!! *masang senyum maut kaya Ichigo*

BinBin, Mayen + readers : *tepar*

**Mohon tekan ijo-ijo di bawah ya….**


End file.
